BAMF MERLIN!
by Holmes1216
Summary: Yay! It has arrived! BAMF Merlin. Too little of it in the program. Review for prompts! T for future chaps DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur grinned and walked over to his knights. Merlin smirked as he worked. Arthur frowned at him

"What's so funny Merl?" he asked. Merlin shook his head and resumed polishing. Arthur and the knights then proceded to compare battle scars. Gwaine was showing them a particularly bad one on his wrist when Merlin snorted. Gwaine grinned

"Seriously Merlin? What's funny?" he asked. Merlin laughed

"It's just...I have way more scars than you do." he said happily. Arthur snorted

"What? You? Come on Merlin! A servant can never have more scars than a knight!" he said smugly. Merlin raised an eyebrow, looking alarmingly like gaius

"Wanna bet?" he challenged. In the end they all put in around five gold coins that Merlin had less scars than Arthur. Merlin put in his best neckercheif. That meant things were serious. Gwaine gaped at him

"Are you sure Merlin?" he asked uncertainly. Merlin smirked

"Oh I'm sure..." he proceeded to remove his shirt. Arthur gaped. Thin jagged lines criss crossed his chest. The worst being on his front and back. A black mark in the middle with black tendrils curling under the skin. The front had a massive burn which, although it must have been several years old, was still red and raw. It covered most of his chest. Gwaine gasped in a very un-knightly way as Merlin slipped back into his over worn shirt and jacket. He gathered up the coins and tied his neckerchief back around his neck. Leon was the first to speak

"Where the hell did you get _those_ Merlin?" he asked incredulously. Merlin snickered

"Protecting you lot" he smiled before sauntering away leaving a group of dumbfounded knights in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hi guys! Me again!_

_Arthur: Who are you exactly?_

_Me: Merl, explain to his Prattiness._

_Merlin: Firstly, don't call me Merl. Ever. Second, Arthur meet the all powerful Authoress of this story. She basically controls everything we do_

_Arthur: How did you know that?_

_Merlin: Oh um...I read a book..._

Morgana glared down at the two men chained at her feet

"Ready?" she asked coldly, brandishing a whip. Merlin grinned cheekily

"Do you expect me to talk?" he asked. Morgana chuckled evilly

"No Merlin, I expect you to die!" she cackled. He smirked

"What are you planning Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin chuckled under his breath

"I have a plan. Oh and Holmes has given me some awesome lines!" he said happily. Morgana glared down at him

"What can a mere servant do to me?" she cackled evilly. Merlin stood up and grinned

"I'm Merlin. I'm the one the druids call Emrys and the most powerful warlock that has ever and will ever walk the earth. I'm your destiny and your doom! You got a problem with that?


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine and Arthur were walking along with Merlin. Gwaine winked at a passer by, she looked disgusted. Merlin chortled

"Whats so funny?" he pouted. Merlin grinned and said nothing. Gwaine tried again with the winking but all he got were disgusted looks. Merlin sighed, taking pity on his roguish friend

"Gwaine, my friend. You can't do that. You can't get a girl to like you based on a kooky smile and winking" he explained patronizingly. Arthur scowled

"And what do you know, Merlin?" he growled. Arthur was in a paticularly foul mood today and some Merlin bothering would surely cheer him up

"A hell of a lot more than you guys apparently" he muttered and the other two turned around slowly to face him

"What? Merlin, with a girl? No." Arthur said. Merlin smirked

"Watch..." he walked up to Morgana, of all people

"Hi Morgs!" he said cheerfully. She smiled at him

"Hello Merlin, anything you wanted?" she asked sweetly. Merlin fiddled with his jacked

"Uh...D'youwannagotothefeastwithme?" he gushed, blushing madly. Morgana frowned then said

"I'm sorry? All I got was Wine, bannana's and feast" she said, confused. Merlin bit his lip and shut his eyes

"Do. You. Want. To. Go. To. The. Feast. With. Me?" he repeated slowly. Morgana flushed- she actually flushed- and nodded. Merlin grinned happily

"Meet me on the stairs tonight, 7:00?" he suggested. She grinned

"Okay. Bye Merlin" she said. Then she kissed him on the cheek and swept away. Merlin turned around to face the two stunned men who were staring, with their jaws on the floor at their best friend who had just asked out Lady Morgana. He sauntered over, looking thoroughly pleased with himself

"That is how you do it! That is how to get a date!" he crowed and strutted away. Arthur was still there, in the street, gaping an hour later


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this starts strangely and in Harry Potter but Merlin has a big part  
_

__James, Sirius, Peter and Remus sauntered into the great hall, grinning as the remnants of their latest prank still festering in Lucius Malfoy's hair, squeaking at him. Snape walked his way over to Lily

"Alright, Snivlly?" James intoned, bored. Yes, it only took five minutes after the biggest adrenaline rush of his life for James Potter to be bored again. Snape began to bite out a retort before there was a loud 'POP' and a raven haired man with cut glass cheekbones and twinkly blue eyes that could put even Dumbledore's to shame appeared from no where, walked up to Snape and punched him on the nose, breaking it in three different places. He wiped his hands on his trousers, saying

"Slimy git" in a very annoyed voice, he looked up and frowned at their shocked expressions "What? I've wanted to do that for years" before disappearing with another loud 'POP'.

_**Years later:**_

Harry frowned

"Come see this, Mione" he said, pointing to the sign on the door of the great hall

_"By Order of the infamous Marauders: This hall is dedicated to the amazing and heroic man who freed Hogwarts of the curse of Snivellous for a whole hour after punching him on the slimy, hooked thing that hung off his face, Sniv called this monstrosity his 'nose'. We are forever indebted to this man, after all, he is responsible for the three places where Snivlly's 'nose' is no longer strait."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Merlin, FIGHT!" ordered Arthur, swinging his sword at his manservant's head once more. Merlin sighed, he was tired of pretending to Arthur that he couldn't fight do he swung his sword up to meet his kings and sent a kick at his stomach, sending him sprawling to the grass. Merlin helped the stunned king upright and moved to the ready stance before executing a series of brilliant and complex moves and ending a spin with a blow to the chest which sent the king to the floor once more

"How did you? What? When did you?" Arthur stammered at his servants new ability

"Oh I'm the Lost Prince of Ostya. Shall we start with the maces next?"


End file.
